darienee_richardson_and_her_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacques's High School Course Descriptions
Freshman Year Year-long Courses German I This course helps students learn basic German words and vocabulary. Reading, writing and speaking German languages will be stressed in this class. Algebra I This class is the basic math class that deals with solving and graphing linear and quadratic equations, solving exponents and radicals, graphing inequalities, solving systems of equations, exponential growth and decay and solving basic polynomial functions. A graphing calculator will be required. Bass Choir This course is a male vocal ensemble that often combines in rehearsal with Ariel Singers and Treble Choir. SATB music is rehearsed in class and performed in concerts. Concert peformance and review are required and this class can be taken four times for credit. Global History This class deals with historical impacts on the world from Ancient Egypt to the Cold War. Topics include Ancient Civilizations, Empires, the Spanish Inquisition and the French Revolution. Literature and Composition Studies This class deals with literary analyses of myths, poetry, drama, novels and short fiction. Writing of persuasive, expository, descriptive and narrative pieces is also emphasized as is speaking, research, grammar, spelling and usage. PE I This course deals with activities that help students remain fit. Topics include Personal Fitness, Sports, CPR & AED, Rock Climbing and Adventure Education Biology This course talks about life principles such as Cells, Human Body Parts and Functions, Genetics, Ecology and Evolution. Sophomore Year Year-long Courses Geometry This class deals with measurements of lies, angles, points, planes and solids. Topics include the real number system, geometric inequalities, lines, angles, polygons, triangles. quadrilaterals, circles, distance concepts, geometric proofs, solids, area and perimeter, surface area and volume. Right Triangle trigonometry is a new topic and a compass, protractor and graphing calculator are all required. Chemistry This science class takes students through the basics of chemical principles and processes through lecture, videos and hands-on lab activities. Topics will include the periodic table, physical and chemical changes, boiling, freezing and melting points and safe use of chemicals. American Literature and Composition This English class will helps students learn to analyze and interpret literary work from American Authors such as Fitzgerald, Gaines, Cisneros and more. Speaking and writing skills are also stressed in this paticular course. German II This class expands upon what is learned in German I and introduces more advanced German vocabulary and speaking skills. Reading, writing, listening and speaking skills are also stresssed as well as German spelling in translation from English words just like in German I. Semester-long Courses PE II This class may be semester-long unlike the other three PE classes, but students still have to take it. Units include Fitness Consumerism, Swimming and Social Dance. Health This class helps students learn how to make healthy choices through the teaching of Death, Suicide Prevention, Birth, Drug Abuse and more. Driver's Education Classroom Phase This class is required for graduation as it teaches students the rules of the road whether they drive for real or not. Behind-the-Wheel Phase This class puts what is taught in the classroom phase into practice during school hours and through home practice driving. College Preparatory Reading This course demands college-level reading and writing performance at the high school pace and helps prepare for the ACT and the optional SAT. Junior Year Year-long Courses Algebra II This class builds upon what is learned in Algebra I and deals with more advanced algebra topics such as Advanced Polynomial Functions, Synthetic Division, Vectors, Cubic or Higher Equations, Logarithms, and Complex Fractions. A graphing calculator is required. US History This class deals with analysis and interpretation of historical documents, Native Americans, The American Revolution, Inventions, World Wars I and II and more events that have impacted the history of America over the centuries! Earth Science This course deals with the geological and meteorogical aspects of science. Topcis include rocks and minerals, soil, earthquakes, volcanoes, hurricanes, tornadoes and clouds. German III This class teaches advanced German topics and expands upn the reading, writing and conversational skills learned in German I and II. The class's primary verbal language will be German. PE III This course deals with choices that are based on fitness learning such as basketball, softball, swimming, kayaking and more. Semester-long Courses British Literature and Composition I This class focuses on study of literary works from Great Britain from the Dark Ages to the Baroque Period. Reading, writing and speaking skills at the high school junior level are stressed in this course. British Literature and Composition II This continuation of British Lit. Studies includes works from the Romantic Era to the Contemporary Era. Senior Year Year-long Courses German IV This advanced German Class is meant for those who have taken the previous three German classes in their freshman through junior years. Also, because it is somewhat college level at the high school conventional pace, a C+ or higher is required in German III before going into this option. PE IV This is a continuation of the two-year PE option-based course, but it is still required for graduation. Semester-long Courses Consumer Economics This course helps students learn how to manage money in the real world. Topics include Purchases, Housing, Taxes, Insurance, Credit, Banking, Billing and the Federal Reserve System. American Government This class deals with American Politics through projects, essays and old movies. Topics include the three government branches, homeland security, the constitution, political parties, voting and crime and punishment. Film Studies This class deals with analyzing and reviewing films as literature. Movies animated and live action alike may have mature content. World Literature and Composition I This course deals with worldwide literary works in the form of poems, plays, short fiction and novels. Be forewarned, the content of the works in this class is mature and in some cases intense. Trigonometry This class takes students through a review of right triangle trigonometry as learned in Geometry but also takes them through advanced and intermediate trigonometry. Topics include, trigonometric laws and identities, conic sections, radians and spherical trigonometry. A graphing calculator is mandatory. Probability and Statistics This class deals with basic and intermediate probability and statistics. Topics include permutation and combination formulas, factorials, the counting principle, measures of central tendency and quartiles. A graphing calculator must be brought to class. Senior Foods This class is only for seniors with no cooking experience in their previous high school years. The bascis of cooking, sanitation, food preparation and time management in cooking are discussed in this class. A lab fee is bound to be charged as well. Psychology This course talks about behavioral factors in humans and deals with how the brain gets people to act. There is an optional Kid-to-Kid program and required challenging reading in this course. Category:Course Descriptions Category:Jacques's Responsibilities Category:Jacques's Belongings Category:Vital Possessions Category:Items Category:High School Schedules Category:Schedules Category:School Responsibilities Category:School Schedules